


Different touch

by Isilloth



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Kaz and Inej meet a long parting.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Different touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



_Kaz!_

_ I manage to intercept ship transporting slaves from Ravka and help these people come home. My first success on way to becoming real privateer. And help people. I know, I know, it takes a while, but it wasn’t easy to track them down. I think it's my lack of experience and knowledge is showing. I’m glad Specht is here to help. _

_ One of the people we, Giennadij, is a former sailor, and he decided to stay with us, on the Wraith. I’m glad we inspire such trust. He is a fine addition to our crew. In the beginning, he was a little grumpy, which is understandable after what he went through, but now I frequently hear him laughing and joking with the rest of the crew.  _

_ Anyway, I decided to visit Ketterdam, get some rest here, maybe celebrate my little success with friends and search for some new tropes on traders. The slavers that I caught were on the way to Ketterdam, so I hope we manage to find their principals. I count on your help _

_ I’m planning to dock on 20th April, so I don’t know which would be first – me or this letter. I missed all of you so much. I missed you, Kaz. It has been almost six months since I left. And letters are coming irregularly when I’m on see. Not to mention letters are never enough. I long to see you in person. Which soon should happen.  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Inej _

Kaz stood on the wharf. He had the newest Inej’s letter in the pocket on his chest. He didn’t know at what time the Wraith would come to the port, or even if it actually would be today. The tides could be capricious, and on see not everything always go as planned, but he was ready to wait. He always was patient. And even if he would never admit it, for Inej he was ready to spend here days. 

It was still early morning when he came to the port, and he had been there for hours now, trying to blend in with the crowd. He leaned heavily on his cane, which he held in his bare hands. He was preparing for this moment, trying to work gloveless more often, to bear others’ touch. Still, contact with skin made him feel sick, but with Inej… Well, it wasn’t easier, but it was worth it. 

The sun was almost at its zenith when on the horizon appeared a neat privateer ship. The embankment was crowded at this time, but Inej’s place, of course, was empty. Reserved for the Wraith. Kaz headed in this direction, watching the ship docked at the quay. He saw Inej commanding other sailors. It suits her, being in charge, staying openly in bright daylight. Living her dream. She waved at him, as soon as she saw him. She went down on the rope, agile, as befits spider. That she was no longer, he reminded himself.

“Kaz, you didn’t have to wait for me,” she said, as soon as her feet touched the ground. 

“But I waited. It good to see you, Inej.”

He saw her quick look on his gloveless hands. They still stood about 3 feet apart, not exactly knowing how to act. It was different. Different after the letters they exchanged, different after not seeing each other for so long. Kaz made a step in her direction, limping heavily. It had been half a year! Did it change something? Did it change them? 

Not thinking too much anymore, he took her in his arms. He shivered, but after a moment, he relaxed a little bit. He felt the smell of the sea salt on her skin. His cheek brushed her hair. It wasn’t that bad, he almost didn’t touch her skin… He felt hot, he wished to emerge his face in her hair, to kiss her on the mouth, to feel her. But he knew he wouldn’t manage. That it could be only in his imagination. 

“Kaz…” she whispered onto his chest before he stepped back. 

Her eyes were shining, full of something he couldn’t place. Gratitude? Affection? He hoped so. They moved away and Kaz’ hand went to hers. He could do this, he already held her hand… He kept telling himself. A shudder of disgust must be seen on his face, he closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed. But he didn’t let her go. Her skin was warm against his, it was warm… He managed to smile a little and looked at her. 

“Kaz, you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to. Only if you want it too.”

She only nodded and they went through the wharf, hands holding. 


End file.
